Parle plus bas
by Daelyaa
Summary: On ne doit pas savoir pour nous. On ne doit pas savoir qu'on s'aime. Personne ne dois savoir. Alors je t'en prie mon amour, dis moi que tu m'aimes, mais plus bas !


Salut !

Aujourd'hu je reviens pour une Song Fic, et je dois vous avouer que je ne connaissait pas la chanson que j'utilise avant de lire la superbe histoire **I hit the ground** de **Rose Malefoy**. Si vous ne connaissez pas la fic et que vous aimez les Drarry, **allez la lire** ! Et les autres fics de l'auteur parce qu'elles sont toutes aussi formidables.

Chanson : Parle plus bas, et personnellement j'écoute la version de Patrick Fiori.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Parle plus bas

…

Nous sommes dans ton bureau au Ministère. Ton grand mais austère bureau. Ton bureau dont le sol est noir et les murs chocolat. Ton bureau parsemé de feuilles volantes provenants d'enquêtes diverses. Ton bureau avec une fenêtre magique, qui aujourd'hui laisse apparaître un temps pluvieux. Ton bureau verrouillé au fin fond du poste des Aurors. Ton bureau sur lequel est posée une plaque indiquant "Harry Potter - Chef des Aurors". Ton bureau que j'aime malgré son atmosphère. Ton bureau qui a déjà connu nos ébats secrets. Ton bureau dans lequel tu m'as donné rendez-vous en plein milieu d'après-midi parce que tu voulais me voir.

J'aime quand tu veux me voir. J'aime quand je sais que je te manque. J'aime quand tu joues avec le feu en me faisant venir ici plutôt qu'à l'hôtel. J'aime quand tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi, pendant au moins quelques instants. J'aime quand je suis celui qui compte, celui que tu aimes. J'aime quand tu trompes ta compagne pour moi. J'aime quand tu me dis que tu ne veux pas l'épouser parce que je suis là. J'aime quand tu me dis que tu ne couches pas avec elle parce que je suis là. J'aime quand, plus que d'être ton amant, je suis ton amour. Alors oui, j'aime quand je suis dans ton bureau, avec tes mains sur mes hanches et tes yeux dans les miens.

Tu me regardes. Tu me souris. Tes mains quittent ma taille pour rejoindre mes épaules. Je frissonne. Tu préfères, je ne sais pourquoi, m'embrasser en ayant tes mains sur mon cou ou mes épaules, donc si elles migrent vers ces parties de mon corps, c'est que tes lèvres vont bientôt se sceller au miennes.

Je n'attends que ça et tu le sais, tu le lis dans mes yeux, mais tu sais aussi que mes bonnes manières et mon orgueil m'empêcheront de te sauter dessus comme un affamé alors que je brûle d'envie de regoûter à la saveur de ta bouche.

Tu me provoques. Tu me tortures. Tu me pousses à bout, mais Merlin que j'aime ça !

Tu te rapproches enfin de moi. Tu te penches, je sens tes lèvres près des miennes, si près que ton souffle se mélange au mien. C'est délicieux. J'en frisonne.

Et enfin ta bouche se pose sur la mienne. Je me sens défaillir. Tu me fais tant attendre que ce simple baiser me rend fou. Tu es horrible Harry Potter, mais c'est encore plus horrible comme je t'aime.

Je colle mon corps au tien et pose mes mains au creux de tes reins, pendant que les tiennes font leur chemin jusqu'à mes cheveux.

Tu aimes mes cheveux, tu ne pourrais le nier. Tu aimes leur couleur, leur douceur, leur longueur. Et moi j'aime tes yeux. Leur couleur d'émeraude étincelante. Leur pureté qui ne laisse transparaître les horreurs que tu as vécues. Leur sincérité qui laisse voir ton âme à travers eux.

J'ai toujours été fasciné par tes yeux, depuis notre première rencontre. Ils sont envoûtants, tes yeux. Leur couleur si particulière, si magnifique les rend extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais vu de plus beaux yeux. Des yeux tellement verts que c'en est irréel. Des yeux que l'on peut te jalouser. Des yeux bien moins ordinaires que des yeux noisettes ou bleus. Des yeux qu'on n'oublie pas.

Toi non plus on ne t'oublie pas. On ne peut pas t'oublier. Tu es inoubliable, par ton courage, par ta loyauté, par ton héroïsme, par ta beauté même. Mais si tu es inoubliable à mes yeux, c'est par ton amour. L'amour si vrai que tu me portes, si pur malgré ce qu'en disent les mœurs. L'amour que tu ose porter à un homme. À moi. À un homme que tu devrais haïr. Que tu as haïs d'ailleurs. Tu me hais autant que tu m'aimes. Tu as envie de me frapper autant que tu as envie de me posséder.

C'est une autre chose que j'aime. Avec toi, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser. Un jour tu me feras me déplacer en pleine journée, comme aujourd'hui, pour m'aimer, et d'autres je viendrais te voir pour la même chose et tu m'enverras paître. Parce que tu t'en veux de tromper Weasley au fond de toi. Parce que tu t'en veux d'aimer autant caresser le corps d'un autre homme. Parce que tu t'en veux d'avoir succombé à mes charmes. Parce que tu t'en veux d'avoir croqué la pomme pour moi.

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour que tu me désires, nous étions ennemi, par une sorte d'obligation professionnelle nous sommes devenus amis, et par notre volonté seule nous sommes devenus amant. Des amants interdits. Des amants passionnés. Des amants aimants surtout.

Car nous nous aimons, oh ca oui nous nous aimons, tant et si bien que j'ai quitté ma copine. Tu m'obsedais trop pour que je reste avec elle.

Mais toi tu n'as pas quitté Weasley, et c'est sûrement étrange, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout c'est moi l'amant, le second choix, celui que tu vois en cachette, celui qui dit oui pour les 5 à 7, mais celui qui compte pourtant. C'est moi qui ait trouvé ma place dans ton coeur, pas elle. Elle, elle n'est qu'une couverture, pour plaire au monde. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de toi. Que tu sois avec une femme. Que tu la traîne dans les mondanités hypocrite du Ministère. Que tu l'épouse. Que tu lui fasse des enfants. Mais ça tu ne le feras pas, tu me l'as dit et je te crois. Parce que si un jour elle devient Madame Potter ou qu'un enfant naît de vous deux, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter, que j'arrêterais de te voir. J'ai beau être l'amant qui reste dans l'ombre, j'ai un coeur, un coeur je tu m'as volé il y a bien longtemps maintenant et avec lequel je ne te laisserais pas jouer impunément.

Tes lèvres quittent les miennes pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle, et je n'ai le temps de rien dire que tu me fais basculer sur ton bureau, en prenant tout de même garde à ne pas être trop brutal.

C'est une autre chose que j'aime chez toi. Tu es passionné, mais tu restes attentionné, prévenant. Je ne suis pas juste un corps que tu baises quand l'envie t'en prends. Je suis celui que tu aimes, et à qui tu aimes faire l'amour.

Tes mains défont machinalement ma ceinture, habituées, alors que tu poses un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je ne suis pas en reste, je retire le bouton de ta robe, et quand tu te redresses un peu, je la fais glisser le long de tes épaules, puis de tes bras, et elle tombe au sol dans un frottement de tissu.

J'aime ce son. Parce qu'il veut dire que nous allons bientôt nous unir complètement. J'aime quand tu me fais tien. J'aime être entre tes bras.

Tu embrasses le creux de mon cou en déboutonnant les boutons de ma chemise, et tes lèvres remontent à ma bouche quand tu m'enlèves mon vêtement. Tu m'embrasse à nouveau. Ce baiser est plus enflammé que le précédent et c'est moi qui m'enflamme. Un brasier s'allume entre mes reins. Je gémis. Tes baisers sont des appels à la luxure.

Nos bouches se quittent de nouveau, et tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens en me disant, ta voix rendue un peu rauque par le désir qui grandit en toi :

-Je t'aime tellement.

Mon coeur fait au bon dans ma poitrine. J'aime tant quand tu prononces ces mots ! Quand tu me les adresse ! Mais tu ne dois pas me les dire. Pas ici. Pas si fort. Tes collègues se promènent tout autour de ce bureau.

 _Parle plus bas_

 _Car on pourrait bien nous entendre_

 _Le monde n'est pas prêt pour tes paroles tendres_

 _Le monde n'est pas prêt pour nous_

 _Il dirait tout simplement que nous sommes fous_

Je préfère les "je t'aime" murmurés, les "je t'aime" secrets, parce que si tu me le dis de vive voix, on risque de nous découvrir, et toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le monde sorcier n'est pas prêt à voir son Sauveur aimer un homme, aimer un Mangemort.

Le monde sorcier n'est pas prêt pour nous, pas encore, et peut être ne le sera t-il jamais, alors continuons notre liaison en secret.

Nous sommes enfin débarrassés de tout vêtements. Je te regarde alors que tu me prépare à te recevoir. Tu es beau. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Ton corps athlétique dû à ton métier et au sport est délicieusement doré, contrastant magnifiquement avec ma peau diaphane. Tes cheveux ébène, emmêlés comme à leur habitude, ne te rendent que plus séduisant à mes yeux. Tes lèvres sont rougies de nos intenses baisers et tes joues commencent à l'être aussi, mais elles le seront encore plus dans quelques minutes, je le sais. Tes longs doigts, moins rêches maintenant que tu diriges les Aurors plus que tu n'es sur le terrain, parcourent ma peau, me faisant frissonner sous leur douceur, une douceur dont je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable avant de la découvrir durant nos amours. Je te vois moins bien, mes yeux commencent à se brouiller à cause du trop plein de désir et de l'impatience qui consume mon corps. Je n'attends plus que toi. Je te veux.

Comprenant que tu m'as assez poussé à bout, tu viens enfin et mes paupières se ferment sous l'extase alors que mes doigts se resserrent sur le bureau. Aucun sentiment n'est meilleur à mon sens que celui que je ressens à l'instant. Entre tes bras, quand tu me possèdes, j'ai l'impression d'être plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été, j'ai l'impression d'être complet, et en un sens je le suis, parce que je suis avec toi, entièrement.

Nos corps se complètent parfaitement, et se mouvent l'un avec l'autre dans un ballet sensuel et érotique presque indécent alors que je fais tout pour garder la bouche désespérément close et que tu mords doucement mon épaule pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de tes lèvres. Le silence, voilà ce que nous cherchons. Parce qu'on ne doit pas nous entendre. Jamais. Personne ne dois savoir, personne ne dois entendre. Mais comment garder le silence alors que le plaisir à son état le plus charnel me frappe ? Je ne peux retenir un gémissement rauque alors que tes dents se serrent un peu plus sur ma peau. C'est dur pour toi aussi, de n'émettre aucun son. Je ne t'en veux même pas pour la morsure que j'aurais assurément, ça me rappellera, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'efface, que tu m'as aimé, que tu m'as possédé.

Nos corps se quittent quelque peu, mais tes jambes ne te tiennent pas, tu t'affales sur moi et de mes bras, rendus tremblants par la vague intense de désir qui m'a traversé, je t'enlace avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime. tu me dis, haletant. Je t'aime tellement. Comment j'ai pu faire pour tant te détester…

Encore une fois de notre amour tu parles trop fort ! Il ne le faut pas, vraiment pas. Je le voudrais mais il ne le faut pas,

 _Parle plus bas mais parle encore_

 _De l'amour fou de l'amour fort_

Mais bon, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que ces mots, alors je te souris tendrement en passant une main dans tes épis bruns, avant de te raisonner en murmurant :

- _Parle plus bas_

 _Car on pourrait bien nous surprendre_

 _Tu sais très bien_

 _Qu'il ne voudrait jamais comprendre_

 _Que dans nos cœurs moi, j'ai trouvé_

 _Ce que le monde refusait de nous donner._

Puis je continue, d'une voix encore plus basse :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry… de tout mon coeur… mais imagine le désastre si ça vient à se savoir. Surtout pour toi. Moi j'ai tout à gagner si notre relation se sait, mais toi… toi tu as beaucoup trop à perdre pour que je décide égoïstement de dévoiler que nous nous aimons. Ca te causerais trop de problème et je ne veux surtout pas être un problème pour toi, alors je t'en prie, parles moins fort. Continue de le dire que tu m'aimes mais moins fort.

-D'accord… tu as raison en plus. Je suis tellement désolé de ça. J'aimerais qu'on n'ait pas à se cacher, mais… mais…

-Mais tu tiens à ton image et tu as peur de t'afficher avec un autre homme, c'est normal.

Cette fois c'est toi qui me souris.

-Tu es tellement formidable mon ange.

-Bien sûr que je suis formidable… c'est pour ça que j'accepte d'être juste ton amant, jusqu'à ce que la société ne soit prête à ce que l'on soit plus.

-La société est une putain d'emmerdeuse.

-Et une hypocrite. Regarde donc les textes et les chansons qui parlent d'amour, ils disent que l'amour est raisonnable, contrôlable, pas que c'est une tempête qui dévaste tout sur son passage. Et puis la société dit qu'il faut aimer et respecter son prochain alors que les homo sont encore et toujours regardés de haut, dénigrés.

-T'es vraiment avocat toi. tu te moque en caressant tendrement ma joue. Mais moi je pourrais t'en écrire des chansons d'amour, des vraies chansons d'amour et je t'écrirais que je t'aime, et je te le murmurerais et je te le montrerais jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez de moi.

-Alors tu vas faire ça longtemps, parce que je n'en n'aurais jamais assez de toi Potter.

-Tant mieux, comme ça je pourrais te crier que je t'aime !

-Mais tu es fou ! je m'exclame en plaquant ma main contre ses lèvres. Putain Potter je viens de te dire de parler moins fort !

 _Parle plus bas mais parle encore_

 _De l'amour fou de l'amour fort_

 _Parle plus bas_

 _Car on pourrait bien nous entendre_

 _Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons rien attendre_

 _De ceux qui ont fait des chansons_

 _Sans un "je t'aime" où l'amour rime avec raison_

-Oui tu me l'as dit ! Mais depuis quand suis-je raisonnable ?

-Depuis… Depuis jamais en fait. Tu fais chier. Je cache notre relation pour toi.

-Je sais mon ange, je sais, mais ça me pèse, de devoir te faire subir ça, de devoir t'aimer en secret, en silence, et je sais que ca t'énerve.

-Oui ça m'énerve. je soupire, rien ne sert de te mentir après tout. Bien sûr que ça m'énerve. Je voudrais pouvoir te tenir la main dans la rue. Je voudrais que ça soit moi qui soit à ton bras lors des réceptions du Ministère. Je voudrais que ce soit moi que tu rejoignes le soir. Je voudrais être la dernière personne que tu vois en te couchant et la première que tu vois en te réveillant. Je voudrais avoir une vie de couple normale avec toi, mais ce n'est que ce que je souhaite, du conditionnel, même pas du futur, et je me contenterais de ça jusqu'à ce que peut-être cela devienne du présent. Je ne veux rien t'imposer Harry. Sache juste que je suis là, que je t'aime, que je t'attends, et quand tu seras prêt, alors on deviendra un vrai couple.

-Tu es définitivement l'homme le plus formidable que cette terre ait jamais porté.

-Je suis amoureux que veux tu. je souris. Allez lève toi, il faut que je retourne à mon bureau.

-Hm. J'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir, mais quelle idée de me faire venir en pleine journée ! Nous nous retrouverons à l'hôtel ce soir si tu veux.

Tu me fais un petit sourire en te levant de sur moi, et je comprends que cela veut dire que ma soirée est occupée.

Nous nous rhabillons à la hâte dans ton bureau toujours aussi sombre.

Tu ne penses jamais à te jeter de sorts pour t'habiller, mais moi si, alors tandis que je suis déjà vêtu, je te regarde enfiler un à un tes vêtements, comme fasciné.

La lenteur avec laquelle tu boutonnes ta chemise… c'est la même lenteur avec laquelle tes doigts caressent ma peau.

Tu termines de fermer ta robe, et marche jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir, me laissant poliment passer devant toi, et tu refermes soigneusement la porte comme si ton bureau cachait un trésor, et c'est le cas en quelque sorte, il cache notre histoire, notre amour.

Nous marchons dans un silence étrange jusqu'à l'entrée du poste des Aurors et tu t'adresses à Charity, la stagiaire qui fait office de secrétaire.

-Tu pourras redonner un rendez-vous à Monsieur ? Nous n'avons pas terminé. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-D'accord. répond la jeune femme. Je vous contacterais aujourd'hui ou demain Maître.

-Très bien. je dis de cette voix traînante que j'ai toujours eu.

Tu te tournes vers moi alors que Charity retourne à ses papiers, et je sens que tu à envie de m'embrasser, mais tu n'en n'a pas le droit. Pas ici.

Au lieu de ça, nous échangeons une poignée de main cordiale et je te dis d'un ton poli :

-Au revoir, Monsieur Potter.

Et tu me réponds de la même voix alors que je pars :

-Au revoir, Maître Malefoy.

* * *

Vuala vuala

Ca vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
